


My Snow Prince

by Dollmasterlynne



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollmasterlynne/pseuds/Dollmasterlynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter wonderland in Tokyo but Mao is inconsolable since he hates it to its core. Fortunately, Daisuke is there to save the day! Fluff, fluff, fluff ;) One-shot DaiMao Winter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Snow Prince

A/N

Mao has always voiced out how miserable he feels during the winter season, being overly skinny and all that so I decided to write a fic which is somehow related to it.

Reviews (positive and negative) are much appreciated :)

__________________________________________________________

Mao hates winter. Although he hates everything about it, there are three particular reasons why he hates winter. First, it's too cold that he feels the chill seeping through his bones even under five layers of clothing. Second, because his body can't endure such extreme coldness, he can't help but stay at home when he doesn't have any work commitment. Third and most pathetically, during times like this, when he's feeling cold and alone, he can't seem to remove one person out of his mind.

Mao tossed and turned on his bed restlessly, frowning when he saw the glowing numbers on his desk clock.

2:05 A.M.

He's been laying on his bed for more than 3 hours already but it seems sleep doesn't want to grant his body the rest it needs.

Sighing, Mao sat up and reached under his pillow for his iPhone. There are no new notifications displayed but he still tapped his message icon open, his thumb hovering over a particular thread.

Giving in to his impulse, he tapped it open to reveal the most recent message he received.

We just finished shooting. Yay! I'm heading home now. I miss you terribly T.T Looking forward to our date tomorrow. Have a good night sleep 3

Mao smiled and bit his lower lip self-consciously. He had re-read the message a dozen times after receiving it but the fluttering in his stomach hasn't subsided even a bit.

Daisuke-his heartwarmingly sweet boyfriend-has gone to a nearby town to shoot an episode for UMAI! and since it will be his day off the next day, they made an appointment to meet.

They rarely get a chance to see each other these days because of their different working schedules so they both look forward to having a day off together.

There are times that Mao hates the kind of work they both have but he pushes this selfish feeling aside when he sees the sense of fulfillment in Daisuke's smile. His boyfriend really loves acting after all.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Mao is wondering if he got home safely.

The young man went toward the sliding glass doors of his room's veranda to check if the snowing a while ago has stopped. His eyes widened when he drew the curtain and it revealed a terrible sight. The usually colorful roofs of the houses and apartments in their village is now covered in thick white snow. Mao is suddenly thankful he parked his black SUV inside their small garage.

Well, it's also a good thing Dad and Yume decided to check in a hotel rather than coming home in this weather, Mao thought.

His father and younger brother has also gone out to visit a relative living near Tokyo but after hearing the weather update on TV, they decided to spend the night in a hotel instead. There's one more person he's worried about though.

He stared at his phone again, debating with himself if he should call his boyfriend or not. He's really shy about calling, always the one to wait for the older man to call. This has been their situation since they got together. It's not as if Mao doesn't like hearing his boyfriend's voice. It's more like he doesn't want to bother Daisuke or cause him any inconvenience seeing as he's always tired from work.

The internal battle he's having is suddenly cut off when he hears the doorbell ring.

Frowning, he grabbed his thick sweater before going out of his room to check who could possibly be ringing their doorbell at this time and weather.

His eyes widened upon seeing the image of the person waiting on the porch through the CCTV. Without a second thought, he dashed towards the main door to throw it open, revealing his boyfriend, shivering and almost covered in snow.

"H-hi babe..."

Mao stood by the door staring at the man in front of him, too stunned to react.

"I know I should kiss you senseless right now but it's really cold out here Mao." Daisuke tried to smile but his trembling mouth betrayed him.

Mao snapped out of his shock and pulled his boyfriend inside, locking the door close immediately afterwards.

"What happened? I thought you're home by now." Mao helped Daisuke remove his coat which is completely covered in snow. His eyes widened when he realized that his boyfriend is wearing only a sweater inside which is also totally soaked.

"Are you crazy?!" Tearing up, he couldn't help feeling angry at the older man. "Why are you wearing only this? And why are you out in this weather? Do you want to die or what?"

Daisuke smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Mao. My car acted up on the way home. The heater also broke so I couldn't stay inside the car."

Mao sniffled and breathed heavily. He remembered the time Daisuke sent him the text message. "Where were you when your car broke?"

"Few kilometres away. My phone is dead so I couldn't make a call and then I remembered your house is near."

"Y-you walked until here?"

Daisuke just hung his head low.

Mao slapped him on his right arm. "Baka!"

"Mao-"

Mao furiously wiped his tears with his balled up fists. "Come on, I'll prepare a hot bath for you. We can't leave you like this."

"Mao, please don't be mad-"

"We'll talk later." Mao exhaled sharply. "Right now, you need to warm up." He pulled his boyfriend towards his room.

He instructed him to sit on the bed before disappearing into the connecting bathroom to prepare the bathtub.

Daisuke looked around the room silently. Last time he was here was years ago when they were still playing Takumi and Gii. Even when they started dating recently, they've always gone to his apartment because of the privacy it offers.

Mao came out after a few minutes, his eyes still not directly looking at Daisuke, a clear indication that he's angry.

The older man gulped apprehensively.

"The bath's ready." Mao's voice is colder than winter.

"Yeah..." biting his lip, he entered the bathroom, sighing when the steam immediately warmed his skin up. He started taking off his sweater, earning a gasp from the younger man who immediately turned away.

"I-I'll be outside if you need anything." With that, Mao dashed outside as fast as lightning.

Daisuke chuckled. It seems his boyfriend is still shy about these things. Well, they haven't done the deed after all. Really, Mao is as innocent as he looks. And most importantly, he hates dirty things which probably includes the natural lovemaking between two men. Daisuke has a feeling, it will take time for Mao to be more comfortable about sex.

But it doesn't matter to him. He's content with their situation as it is. Making out with Mao is already perfect. He can live a hundred with just a kiss and cuddling now and then.

Mao is focused on stirring a huge mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen when Daisuke finished taking a bath. Gathering courage, he wrapped his arms around the younger man tightly.

"I'm sorry for coming here suddenly."

Mao sighed. "You know that's not the reason I'm upset. You should have waited for a car to pass by rather than walking under this snowstorm. What if you froze to death outside? Have you even thought about what I would feel if that happened?"

"Sorry Mao. I guess, I really just wanted to see you so badly. This won't happen again, I promise." Daisuke kissed Mao's neck repeatedly.

Mao sighed and angled his neck sideways to give his boyfriend more access.

"Your father will kill me if he wakes up and catches us like this."

"Father isn't here. He's in a hotel with Yume."

"Hmmm... so, we're alone here then." Daisuke smiled seductively on Mao's skin.

He maneuvered the latter so that they're facing each other. Wasting no time, he captured Mao's lips on his own. As if on cue, Mao wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, gasping inaudibly when Daisuke started attacking his mouth with his tongue.

Kissing with Daisuke is still something that mesmerizes him. Even after all the making out they did in front of the camera and during their practice sessions, Daisuke's ability to make him melt just by his mouth never grows old.

A few more kisses later and they found themselves cuddling on the living room sofa watching a rerun of Daisuke's favorite show Gossip Girl. Daisuke took a sip of the hot chocolate that Mao has prepared for him earlier. He sighed contentedly when the hot liquid touched his throat.

"I love winter!" He exclaimed happily, his free arm snaking around Mao's waist to pull the younger man closer.

Mao frowned at him but laid his head on his broad shoulder anyway. "You just battled a snowstorm and yet here you are professing your love for winter. You're ridiculous!"

Daisuke pouted, "But because of winter I can see you and cuddle with you and drink your delicious hot chocolate. What more can I ask for?"

Mao's cheeks turned pink at his boyfriend's statement. He raised his hand to fiddle with the large zipper of his favorite hoodie that Daisuke is borrowing.

Daisuke couldn't help inhaling the apple scented shampoo Mao uses on his hair because of their proximity. His hold on the younger man's waist tightened. "Why do you hate winter so much? I mean, aside from the chill?"

"Everything about winter is bad Daichan! I feel like dying, my body can't function properly and don't get me started with how dirty the whole town gets when the snow starts melting."

Daisuke chuckled heartily. "I think, you just need good winter memories to change your pessimism."

"Hmmmp! And what kind of memories could that be?"

"Let's see... If the weather improves later, we can try something interesting." Daisuke raised his hand to tilt Mao's chin. "But right now we can do something better ne?" He whispered before leaning down to capture the younger man's lips once more.

A wisp of air on his left cheek woke Daisuke up some time later. He blinked his eyes to see Mao's sleeping face, his head lolled sideways, facing Daisuke.

It seems they have fallen asleep on the sofa after watching GG. Daisuke looked towards the window to check the weather, his face brightening when he saw that the snowing has stopped. Beside him, Mao stirred languidly.

"What time is it?"

Daisuke checked his wristwatch. "It's almost 9A.M. We slept for more or less 4 hours." He kissed the top of Mao's hair.

"Are you hungry? I can fix us something for breakfast." Mao offered.

"Ah, now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since last night's early dinner actually." Daisuke smiled sheepishly. "My stomach is grumbling."

Mao giggled. "I'll fix something real quick. Do you have any request?"

The older man shook his head. "Anything prepared by you will be perfect."

Mao hit him lightly in the arm. "You, flatterer!"

The skies are getting clearer and the sun is starting to peep from where it is hiding, Daisuke noticed as he drew the curtains to let some natural light in through the glass windows.

"Have you ever built a snowman?" He turned towards Mao who has just finished stacking the plates they washed together.

Mao wiped his hands dry on a napkin before joining his boyfriend by the window. "Not really. I'm not keen on those childish American traditions."

Daisuke clutched his chest to feign absurdity. "Mao! How could you mock Mr. Snowman like that!"

Mao's eyebrow shot up. "Well, I just never liked playing in the snow. Summer activities are more enjoyable for me." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"You can't say that without even trying." Daisuke winked.

"Oh no no no!" Mao knows what that wink means. "I'm not going out there! You know how weak I am against cold."

"C'mon babe, just this once. If you really hate it then we'll return inside immediately." Daisuke made his infamous puppy look which he knows can make his boyfriend give in.

Mao sighed patiently. "Fine. But we'll get in immediately when the cold starts chilling my bones okay?"

"Hai!" Daisuke saluted excitedly.

They bundled up in Mao's thick clothes, with the younger man wearing 5 layers and Daisuke only 2. Mao is having a hard time moving in these layers but he endured it in favor of witnessing his boyfriend turn into a child. Earlier, Daisuke almost bolted out when he opened the front door. He probably didn't even hear Mao shout "Abunai!".

The snow hollowed under Mao's boots when he stepped out, making him frown openly. He gingerly went towards his boyfriend who already started piling up large chunks of snow to make a snowman.

"You seem professional about this already." Mao sneered.

"I built snowmen with my cousins a lot when we were young. Nowadays, work prevents me from even seeing them."

Mao's face softened. "You miss them a lot."

Daisuke just smiled. Suddenly, he looked up the sky, his eyes widening dramatically. "Oh look! The sun is coming out!"

Mao stared up to see it for himself but then he felt something cold hit his chin.

He turned back at his boyfriend shocked as bits of snow dripped down his chin.

Daisuke bit his lip to suppress a laugh."My hand slipped."

"You!"

"I swear, it was an accident!" Daisuke feigned innocence. "I meant to hit your forehead actually." He guffawed.

"You don't know who you're playing with." Mao's voice dipped dangerously low.

His tone surprisingly turned Daisuke on. If not for the cold ground he probably would jump the younger man.

Mao reached for a handful of snow and threw it directly at Daisuke but the latter managed to avoid it.

"Your aim is bad." Daisuke teased.

"Oh, it's on!" Mao pulled out a big chunk from the snowman.

Daisuke backed away, raising his hands.

"Mao, that's way too large! I only hit you a handful."

"So what?" Mao cocked his eyebrow, approaching slowly but surely.

Daisuke stepped on a fallen twig, making him stop from backing away. Mao took this chance and threw the snow at him, hitting him directly on the chest.

The younger man laughed aloud before running away, the sound making Daisuke smile despite himself.

They ended up throwing snow at each other while at the same time running away, their hair and clothes splattered with white snow.

Mao stooped down to gather snow when he felt the cold soft ice hit him on the cheek. He straightened to retaliate but Daisuke was prepared to throw another at him.

The snow hit him on the face, its impact surprising him that he miscalculated his footing. He felt his left foot slip, making him fall backwards.

Daisuke saw Mao's left foot slip so he immediately ran towards him, catching him in time for his fall. His gloved hand cupped the back of Mao's head to protect it from the impact.

Fortunately, the snow-covered ground made the fall almost painless.

Mao's eyes are tightly shut and his breathing is heavy when Daisuke found his bearings again. He softly treaded his gloved hand on the younger man's cheeks, coaxing him to open his eyes.

Tickled by the leather glove, Mao blinked his eyes open. He stared up at the older man hovering above him.

"Are you okay Mao?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

The younger man can only nod slightly since his boyfriend's face is really close. Realizing their position finally, his cheeks heated up.

Daisuke on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind. His fingers kept mapping Mao's face, particularly the dips of his lips. Mao can see clearly how the irises of his eyes flicker at each movement.

"You're so beautiful like this." Daisuke breathed out.

Mao giggled self-consciously. "How can a face as pale as mine be beautiful?"

"You should be more confident about your looks Mao." Daisuke's eyes softened. "I'll show you just how beautiful you are in my eyes." He finally crossed the remaining space between them to connect their lips together.

Mao tilted his head, accepting Daisuke's kiss reverently. His own gloved hands found their way on the back of his boyfriend's thick jacket, clutching tightly.

Daisuke's tongue snaked inside his mouth, immediately curling over Mao's own tongue. Mao welcomed the intrusion just as fervently.

They kept kissing until Mao felt soft snow falling on his face.

"It's snowing again..." He whispered, quite entranced.

Daisuke smiled down at him, wiping the flecks of snow away from his face. "We should get inside then." He got up and offered his hand for Mao to take.

When they finally shook off the snow from their clothes, the unfinished snowman caught Mao's attention.

"He looks miserable like that." He remarked. "Do you think we can finish him up before it snows heavily again?"

Daisuke smiled widely and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm a professional, ain't I?"

As they drank hot coffee while watching another rerun of Daisuke's favorite show, Mao stared outside through the glass window. The snowman is visibly and proudly standing on the white ground, its red scarf fluttering mildly.

With the love of his life snuggling with him contentedly while the snow falls silently outside, Mao thought maybe he can reconsider that winter isn't too bad after all.


End file.
